Entropia
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: "Ella era mi caos y mi equilibrio. Tan hermosa, como un sol. Siempre salvandome. Siempre amandola" AU. One-Shot. Ligero OoC


**Disclaimer** : Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** Fallas de ortografia y lenguaje algo vulgar. Ligero OoC. AU. One Shot

 **Entropia**

* * *

 _Youth- Daughter_

 _Oceans - Coldplay_

 _Always in my head- Coldplay_

* * *

 _Prologo_

" _La vida en un sin fin de cosas. Un sin fin de cosas que no tienen necesariamente un orden, que se interconectan por alguna razón, mas grande que la propia humanidad. Cosas, que pueden hacer daño o hacernos feliz en un parpadeo. Cosas que destruyen y crean a su vez._

 _Cosas que la vida misma nos da. Oportunidades que se crean y se destruyen._

 _Porque la vida misma no tiene un orden ni un destino. No es feliz ni triste, solamente…se vive"_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos pegajosos y pesados, una línea de luz reflejaba el polvo. Respiro pesadamente, sintiendo sus pulmones arder, viro su cabeza al sucio reloj digital lleno de cenizas.

Suspiro, sintiéndose cada vez mas sucio, mas vacío…quería morir.

Salió lentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Su computador estaba medio abierto, aun prendido, sin nada en esa hoja en blanca. Gruñendo, se acerco y lo cerro de golpe.

¿Qué era un escritor sin nada que escribir?

Su estomago gimió, demostrando que aun seguía siendo humano y que sus necesidades no se detenían. De mala gana, se acerco a la nevera, la abrió y solo descubrió sus botellas de vodka.

—¿Dónde carajos hay comida?—murmuro al aire.

Por primera vez en una semana se baño, sin afeitarse, se puso uno de sus sacos y unos jeans, tomo sus llaves y salió rumbo al supermercado. Sus ojos dorados ardieron por el sol, y sus manos picaron por el calor.

Fue recibido por el viento fresco que agito su cabello corto. Camino lentamente, sintiéndose observado por sus vecinos. Sabia que la mayoría estaba al tanto de sus vicios y sus locuras, cada tiempo llamaban a la policía por sus destrozos.

Ocultándose debajo de la capucha, bajo sus ojos al pavimento: un paso mas, y mas a la destrucción.

Cuando llego al supermercado la cajera lo observo con sorpresa, aun así le saludo. La chica adolescente era mas humana que cualquier viejo con el que compartía el edificio. De los estantes tomo cuatro sanduches y paquetes de comida para precalentar, un paquete de cigarrillos y un sixpack de cerveza.

—Son 50 dolares, Señor Taisho—asintió inexpresivamente, saco su billetera y le dio los billetes.

—Quedate con el cambio—murmuro. La chica sonrió grandemente y le agradeció.

—Buenas Tardes.

Una voz los saludo. Volteo la cabeza lentamente, siendo golpeados por dos ojos marrones. Cálidos como el sol.

La mujer era de estatura mediana, cabello castaño y el cuerpo delgado. No muy hermosa ni voluptuosa. Nada extraña ni extravagante. Sin embargo, esos ojos…

—Usted debe ser mi vecino…un placer—murmuro con una sonrisa y estirando su mano para estrechársela—Soy Kagome.

Parpadeo confundido.

—Inuyasha Taisho—murmuro—Si me disculpa…—sin mas tomo bruscamente sus compras y salió ignorando el cuerpo de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa..?

Su voz se corto por la velocidad con la que caminaba. Por primera vez en dos años algo había sucedido en su día. A penas dos ojos marrones había revolucionado…algo.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, y con el aliento a punto de escarpar de su garganta, se refugio en su apartamento.

—¿Qué pasa?—murmuro.

De repente, tocaron la puerta, sintiéndose entumecido de repente, avanzo lentamente. Abrió la puerta y la misma chica de antes lo miraba tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se te quedo esto

Absorto, se quedo observándola. Ella se removió incomoda en sus talones, observándolo atentamente.

—¿Va-vas a tomarlo?—zarandeo bruscamente lo que tenia en la mano. Parpadeando, se fijo en lo que tenia en la mano, su paquete de cigarrillos y los sanduches que había olvidado.

—Lo siento…eh…Gracias—murmuro.

Ella se quedo observándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Estas bien?

Frunciendo el ceño, la miro de reojo.

—Si, estoy bien.

—Bueno…si cualquier cosa, soy tu vecina de al frente—señalo graciosamente la puerta de al frente, el apartamento estaba desordenado y con cajas por doquier.

—Bien.

Y cerro la puerta.

* * *

 _Capitulo 1_

" _Los inicios siempre son reveladores y confusos. Son nuevos mundos y los hombres son seres de hábitos, de costumbres. Los cambios son necesarios, el movimiento natural…el mundo aun rodaba, a pesar de todo._

 _Porque el mundo nunca se detenía, a pesar de la muerte y la desesperanza…y eso dolía."_

* * *

Con el tiempo se acostumbro a su vecina, llena de luz y ruidos, llena de música y alegría. Era totalmente contraria a el, aun tocaba su puerta con regularidad. El nunca contestaba.

Prefería la soledad.

Se lo debía a ella.

Esa mañana descubrió que no tenia que comer, por lo tal, tenia que salir. Lentamente, con su rostro pálido y ojeroso, abrió su puerta y bajo las escaleras. No tenia ganas de nada, pero su estomago empezaba a doler por la abstinencia de comida y solo haber bebido botellas de cerveza.

Llego al supermercado, la cajera lo saludo tímidamente, entro sin mas y tomo la misma comida de siempre, no se preocupaba por nimiedades como que quería comer. Una necesidad mas para satisfacer.

—Hola

Sorprendido, giro su cuerpo. La chica traía un simple jean y un gran saco con la que se veía gigante, una sonrisa tímida adornaba su rostro y en su mano tenia un café.

Asintiendo hacia ella, tomo sus compras y se dispuso a salir rápidamente de allí.

—¡Oye!...¡Oye!...¡Carajo, quedate quieto!—sorprendido, detuvo sus rápidos pasos y la enfrento. Estaba toda desarreglada y agitada, con un ceño profundamente fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres?—gruño.

—¿Qué es que acaso me evitas, he tocado tu puerta infinidad de veces?

—No quiero abrirte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero abrirte.

Ella gruño fastidiada y camino hacia a el.

—Somos vecinos, deberíamos llevarnos bien.

—No quiero llevarme bien contigo.

—Te ves enfermo.

—No quiero que…—suspirando, observo sus ojos, mostraban una tristeza sincera y desgarradora. Tan sensible—Escucha, yo no quiero que te preocupes, has algo, devuelve tus pasos y no me escuches. No soy nada, no lo merezco…

—Lo mereces.

—No me conoces.

—Todo humando necesita merecer algo, de eso estoy segura.

Sorprendido, negó, la observo por ultima vez y se dispuso a seguir.

—¡Inuyasha! Te invito a comer.

Ella le alcanzo y camino a su lado.

—No quiero comer.

—¡Vamos!...mira, mi comida es mejor que esas cosas precalentadas….

El negó, pero su estomago rugió ante la idea de una comida casera, de ese algo que no probaba desde hace mucho tiempo, de ese tiempo que se había negado.

—Lo disfrutaras—aseguro con una sonrisa.

Ella era el sol en toda su inmensidad.

* * *

 _Capitulo 2_

" _Las personas que te tocan son tan importantes como los sucesos de tu vida. Son aquellas las que logran dejar algo, las que forman a las personas que son. La vida es constante devenir de miles de rostros, algunos con memoria y otros que se pierden en el pasado._

 _Todos con algo que decir, pocos con algo que dejar"_

* * *

Con el tiempo se acostumbro a ella. Un huracán hecho humano. Después de la cena incomoda y silenciosa que tuviera ella no se detuvo, lo abordaba cada vez que tenia que salir y se metía a su apartamento escalando ventanas.

Era tan curiosa como un niño.

Era el caos personificado.

—Inuyasha—murmuro, el soltó de mala gana el cigarrillo y la botella de vodka. La observo con enojo.

—¿Qué demonios haces acá?

—Hasta cuando dejaras de hacer…esto.

—¿Qué?—le dijo riendo con burla—Beber y fumar, ¿Te parece que esta mal, eh , niña?

Ella se sentó con parsimonia, mirándolo con frialdad.

—¿Qué haces con tu vida? ¿Qué hace con todo esto?

—¿Quién te crees tu para..?

—No me creo nadie. Pero a veces es necesaria una cachetada de alguien para reaccionar. Lo que necesitas es que te golpeen—lo miro como nunca lo había observado, con una ira casi palpable—Tienes tantas cosas, tantas, es curioso ¿sabes?, ese momento donde tu vida es un desastre pero sigues ciego, ciego, porque vives…

—De que me sirve vivir, no soy nada, no soy nadie, te lo dije—murmuro.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

—¿Quién? …solo yo—murmuro.

—La culpa te carcome, te come vivo. Lo veo en tus ojos, al despertar, cuando simplemente respiras.

—¡Callate! ¡Tu no sabes nada!

Ella rio, tan burlonamente que dolió, su mano la agito con desprecio y fue como volver atrás.

—No, no me importa.

Y el recuerdo llego tan nítido.

De ella, tan hermosa y letal. Aquella, que tanto daño le hizo, que tanto lo hundió.

—No eres nadie Inuyasha, nadie. No has de hacer nada. Eres polvo en el viento.

—Querido, mirate, eres un imbécil, un pobre estúpido que creyó en mis pobre palabras. Nunca creas en nada.

—Me iré y te dejare, porque sin mi…sin mi, morirás.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se derrumbo, se derrumbo.

Kagome se quedo en silencio, observando al hombre destrozado en alma que se veía ante ella. Observándolo por cuanto tiempo, todo su dolor, toda la culpa. Lentamente, llego hasta el, lo abrazo.

Porque solo necesitaba alguien que lo sostuviera.

Que caminara a su lado.

Que sonriera con el.

—Inuyasha. Alguien te hizo daño, alguien ocasiono tu dolor. Y te entiendo, y espero que sepas que cuentas conmigo. Para sanar, para recordar, para dejar todo atrás. Y moverte, moverte hacia adelante.

Al pasar del tiempo, se quedo en el espacio blanco, respirando, lentamente, sintiendo en sus pulmones e perfume de ella y la vastedad de lo libre que ahora se sentía.

—Conoci a Kikyou hace dos años, era tan hermosa, tan, pero tan hermosa. Una muñeca de porcelana, fina e inalcanzable. En ese tiempo aun estaba estudiando letras en la Universidad, ella era mi musa, mi propia inspiración. Sabia que yo era poca cosa: a ella le gustaban la luces, el ruido, la fama y las multitudes. A mi el silencio, la música, las letras y todo aquello que me hiciera sentir…

Ella se levanto y el sintió que iba a caer, se sujeto rápidamente de su buzo, ella le sonrió suavemente.

—No me iré—puso suavemente un cd, uno de Radiohead que había coleccionado desde hace años. Volvio a su lado y se sentó, aferrándolo.

—Sorpresivamente, se fijo en mi. Hablamos, sonreímos, deje muchas cosas de lado por ella. Y nos fuimos a vivir juntos, la amaba…tanto, ahora se que ella a mi no. Yo tenia algo de reconocimiento en la Universidad, por mis pequeños relatos. Estaba enceguecido. Con el tiempo se empezó a aburrir, me desespere, ella se reía de mi, de mis palabras, de mis versos, de mis mundos…insultaba lo mas preciado y me volvia nada. Finalmente…se fue, por mi culpa.

—¿Murio?

—En un accidente, iba diciéndome tantas cosas, la rabia me impulso y le dije….la odiaba, cuando en realidad la amaba mas que a mi. Un camión la golpeo de lleno, agonizo algunos días, pero…murió. Fue mi culpa.

El silencio fue pesado.

—No es tu culpa—murmuro ella— Supongo que el amor nos hace tan débiles como fuertes, nos hace abrirnos tanto, que terminamos por perder algo…ella te hirió, eres humano, cometes errores. Pienso…que fue como si el destino….te llevara a algo mas grande.

—Soy el culpable de su muerte.

—Inuyasha—le llamo, sus ojos conectaron—No eres Dios, no decides por nadie quien va a morir. Ella tenia que morir, porque…no se, eso no lo se. Pero la muerte es inevitable, y lastimosamente, natural.

La lluvia empezó a caer.

—Sonara egoista, pero es mejor pensar que estas vivo. Vivir es un esfuerzo muy grande, de una gran maquinaria biológica, para que tu estes aquí: no solo eres tu, son todos aquellos que te tocan. No lo desperdicies. Piensa esto.

Ella le dejo solo aproximadamente en la madrugada. Entendía su punto.

"No puedo hacer nada si tu no quieres, debes enfrentarte a si mismo"

Su vida, tan grande, pero tan vacía…era un regalo.

Era cuestión de hacer algo con ella.

Durmió. Al siguiente día, el sol salió de nuevo, como siempre, pero para el fue como si naciera de nuevo. Por tercera vez.

* * *

 _Capitulo 3_

" _En la vida he nacido tres veces:_

 _La primera fue mi madre, quien me tuvo, el esfuerzo por traerme al mundo fue reconocido en forma de vida._

 _La segunda, fue cuando la conocí a ella, me cambio la perspectiva totalmente. Porque ella me toco de una forma que quizás nadie lo hara de nuevo, me destruyo en un segundo._

 _La tercera, fue….cuando ella, ella, la mujer del sol, toco mi puerta y me cacheteo._

* * *

 _Si, puedo decir que he nacido tres veces"_

Kagome estuvo en su puerta, con un pastel y una jarra de café.

El ya había recogido todo y con una titánica labor, limpio todo su apartamento.

Se afeito y se limpio.

Guardo las fotos que traían tantos recuerdos y puso esa música que hace tanto no tenia.

—Vaya…gracias—declaro algo incomodo, elle le había visto llorar, como un niño.

Ella sonrió como si nada.

—No es nada Inuyasha, todo esta bien.

El tiempo juntos ayudo a hacerlos interactuar y madurar. Ambos eran diferentes y a la vez, similares. Ambos con problemas y virtudes.

Ambos tan humanos como deberían ser.

* * *

 _Capitulo 4_

" _El destino es curioso, se mueve de formas extrañas, de formas casi…caóticas. La creencia de algo que predestina es tan inverosímil que prefiero creer en otra cosa, pero no, algo nos maneja a su antojo._

 _Algo nos golpea y cobra._

 _O eso cobro para mi"_

* * *

El tiempo pasa y como dijo ella, cura.

No obstante, con el tiempo de su cura mental, vino la enfermedad corporal.

—Vamos Inuyasha. Todo estará bien.

—Si, lo se.

Pero no lo creía, algo en si le decía que no todo estaba bien. Después de algunos ruegos de ella, fue al medico.

Algo malo.

—Señor Taisho tengo…sus resultados.

—¿Si?—un escalofrió lo recorrió, a su lado, como hace mas de dos meses estaba Kagome.

—Evaluamos y al parecer usted tuvo un alto consumo de alcohol desde hace mucho tiempo, desordenado, hasta ahora es que la enfermedad hace su aparición. Usted tiene falla hepática por cirrosis.

Y el karma era una perra.

Kagome estuvo a su lado, siempre, después del diagnostico quedo callada y algo taciturna, a penas había llorado poco.

—Te apoyare y lo sabes.

El estuvo feliz, siempre tenia miedo de que le dejara.

Tenia miedo de caer de nuevo.

Al evolucionar su enfermedad, empeoro su estado: la fatiga empezó a ser mas aguda, nauseas, le dolía el cuerpo, su piel empezó a tener un tinte amarillo. En una de esas noches, cito a Kagome.

—Creo que me estoy muriendo.

—No digas eso.

—Si, lo creo.

Ella se acerco y lentamente, lo beso. Tiernamente.

—Yo estaré, siempre en ti.

—Te amo.

—Yo también

* * *

 _Capitulo 5_

" _Los sacrificios no son pruebas amor infinito, son pruebas de la humano y la bondad existente. Algunas veces hechas por compasión, otras, movidas por sentimientos._

 _Ella siempre sacrifico algo por mi. Ella siempre hizo algo por mi._

 _Me alegro de haberla conocido._

 _El estar muriendo te da otra perspectiva, la tragedia…hace todo mas real, mas importante. Tu vida, en el centro de la esperanza_

 _Curioso ¿no?"_

* * *

Tuvo que hacerse un trasplante, era su ultima opción. Su única opción.

El no quería, realmente, de donde.

Ella nunca agoto su esperanza, así que esperaron. Pero el trasplante nunca llegaba. Y el estaba cansado.

—Creo que esta es la ultima.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Un hígado, cariño, un hígado.

Ella lloro mucho.

Los preparativos volaron, todo se hizo de forma muy rápida. De repente, en un momento, faltaba un día para su cirugía, esa noche fue su ultima cena.

—Estarás bien.

—¿Por qué crees?

—Lo presiento.

Ella bebió un poco de su vino.

—Te amo, quiero que lo sepas.

—Te amo, quiero que lo sepas—respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Captiulo 6_

" _Hay amores que marcan en el tiempo, hay algunos que recuerdan y otros que hacen recordar. Ella era un recuerdo, el mas grande de todos. Se que me amaba, sabia su certeza, su todo._

 _Siempre supe cuanto me amaba"_

* * *

Antes de entrar a la sala, ella le detuvo, le beso como si fuera la ultima vez y le susurro: siempre en ti.

De un momento a otro, empezó.

Para el, un momento.

Cuando despertó todo había cambiado. Pregunto por ella, ella le había mentido. No estaba bien, nada.

Ella estaba muerta. Ella era su trasplante y una falla, se la había llevado.

Lloro tanto.

Lloro su nombre.

Lloro por meses, semanas, años.

Lloro sin lagrimas.

* * *

 _Epilogo._

" _A ella la recordare. Si, porque ella me dio todo, tan grande, tan bella…mi chica de sol. Literalmente, ella esta en mi._

 _Vivire, porque asi lo quiero._

 _Vivire, porque asi ella lo hubiera querido._

 _La amare._

 _Lo se._

 _Y me moveré. Porque el mundo nunca se detiene._

 _El caos siempre se mueve de forma inesperada._

 _Kagome Higurashi, así era su nombre._

 _No todas las historias tiene finales felices. Son finales reales"_

* * *

 _Nube de Magallanes_

A todos mis lectores, presento una formal disculpa, porque mi descaro no tiene limites y aun no he podido seguir mis anteriores historias. Este es un paliativo, mientras esperan, mientras me inspiro. Lo siento a todos, y espero que este pequeño trabajo, lleno de significados y algo diferente a lo que siempre he hecho. Espero que les guste, que lo sientan, esa musica fue mi inspiracion.

Espero que me perdonen, pero no las abandonare, prometido.

Suerte y Abrazos.

PD: Al parecer estoy conociendo a alguien por internet, el no sabe como soy y yo no se como es el. Y siento algo, una conexion, ¿ustedes que aconsejan?


End file.
